Generation X
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: Choosing to sacrifice itself in order to curse the village's newest generation of ninja, the Kyuubi releases all its chakra in one final act of vengeance. Little does it know that, in doing so, it unintentionally triggers an evolution. Blessing or Curse?


**Luc de'Lireon: OKAY! It's been a long time since I wrote anything, but you people probably don't care anyway. SO, read or don't read, i don't care anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own these franchises.  
**

**Generation X**

**Prologue**

A cage; The only thing that could be described in the dark recesses that lay before him. **"These insignificant ants!"** it roared, fury in its voice that, if could kill, would have leveled a village in a single utterance. **"They dare…to seal me into a kit! They think themselves safe from my wrath?" **So many thoughts ran through its mind, all on how to exact his revenge. Time had no substance here, it could not be said how long the beast dwelled on the train of thought, but finally, it had an idea it liked.

Rather than be sealed, it chose to sacrifice itself. **"They shall not get the satisfaction of using any of my power for their own means! I curse this pathetic village! Let the newest generation of its inhabitants suffer a life without the use of their precious chakra!"** Its voice boomed and echoed through the darkness, laughing sinisterly as it pushed all its will into one final act.

* * *

A cold breeze swept across the night sky, the stars shone brightly as if staring down at the decimated landscape below. Buildings turned to rubble, fires dying down from blazing infernos to small campfires in comparison. Bodies of ninja lay strewn across this battlefield, many lives lost. Civilians were nowhere in sight, thanks in part to their leader ordering the evacuation. The surviving ninja milled around, thankful that the battle has ended.

Over in a remote area, where last the beast was seen, two figures could be recognized, trudging away to rejoin the rest of the village. One was wearing dark gray armor, black clothes underneath, and over his face a white mask in the shape of a wolf. The other, bore the clothing of white robes, and atop his head, a cap reminiscent of a rice hat, the kanji for "fire" could be seen sewn into the brim. In his arms, there lay a small infant with blonde hair, fast asleep, and oblivious to the destruction and chaos.

"Must be nice, to be able to sleep at a time like this. I almost envy the kid." The mask gave no indication of lip movement, but that didn't stop the sudden comment from the battle worn man.

Aged eyes lifted from the child towards the source, for a brief moment before a saddened smile stretched across his face. "I'd have to agree."

Nothing much could be said at this point, what else could be said? They both took comfort in the silence as they slowly made their way back. A minute passed by before masked ninja finally found the courage to ask, "So…what are you planning to do with him, Hokage-sama?"

Pausing in his step, the aged leader of the village thought long and hard before responding, but before a single word could be formed, the infant began to stir in his arms. At first it was innocent, and then the seal on its stomach began to react. The next thing they knew, a violent eruption of corruptive chakra burst from the child; making the Hokage nearly drop the child, yet still he hung on, clinging to the child in hopes to contain the evil presence with his own body. Further and further the menacing power spread, until it all but consumed the land of Fire.

Then as quickly as it happened, the chakra dissipated, and ceased to exist. All was quiet, not a single sound could be heard except the still burning embers of the surrounding trees, which once stood proudly before the battle, now lay burned and void of life. Slowly the Hokage opened his eyes, gauging the relative safety of his surroundings. When he was sure that he was indeed alive, he checked to see if his masked companion was as well, "Are you alright ANBU?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I'm alright, though I think after this I'm resigning from ANBU and going back to Jounin. What just happened?" came the reply from the sprawled out form, slowly rising.

Immediately the Hokage was in a panic. His head whipped towards the infant in his arms. Fearing the worst, he gently laid him down on the ground and quickly set to work to check for the seal, only to be shocked to see it no longer registered. "Is it possible? Did the…no it can't be."

"What's wrong Hokage-sama? Is it the Kyuubi? Did it break loose?" So many other questions ran through his mind, yet those were the only ones he thought mattered.

"No, Kakashi. If it had broken loose, we'd be dead by now." His voice low, puzzled, almost a whisper of absolute awe. "The fact of the matter is, it's neither loose, nor jailed. It's as if it vanished."

Kakashi was dumbfounded, "Impossible!"

"Wrong again, what we just felt right now was the Kyuubi sacrificing itself, but it's not just the Kyuubi that has me so shocked." He paused before continuing, "I can't even sense any chakra within the boy." He turned his head, eyes still wide. Both men couldn't speak; such a thing was unheard of. Their attention focused back to the blonde infant one final time, he stirred as if waking from a dream, what they saw next made their hearts skip a beat. Looking back at them was eyes, innocent eyes of a newborn. These eyes weren't normal eyes, the irises were a bright neon blue, but the sclera, the sclera were black as black can get.

The Hokage scooped him up, and with a heavy sigh, turned to Kakashi and said "I just don't know what I'm going to tell the village now." And as they regained their slow pace back to the tower, the only thought in his head was, _"I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

_

**Luc de'Lireon: If you've made it this far, let me just say congradulations, you're not completely useless afterall. I had to write this under the conditions that consist of having my 3 year-old nephew beating on EVERYTHING! for 4 DAYS! Constantly distracted by kids screaming, and things being beaten, people knocking on my door for all kinds of stupid shit! SO, if you don't like this story so far, and feel the need to troll me. FUCK YOU!**

**BUT for those who find this interesting and wish for me to continue, despite the irritations presented to me over this passed week, I welcome you with open arms, and hope that you will stay and enjoy the fruits of my labor.  
**


End file.
